


In The Moonlight (Sequel to Don't Bother Asking The Moon)

by aegicheezu



Series: The Mighty Boosh - vampire AU [2]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, vampire stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Howard finally agrees to bite Vince; a little romance, a little angst, a little smut.





	1. Chapter 1

Vince let out an exasperated sigh. “Howard,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I’ve literally got an eternity to learn all of this, why are you forcing me to study it now?”  
Howard grinned. “Because I want you to be prepared, Vincey,” he patted the other man’s head. “If you don’t know what to expect when I Change you, you’ll be on sensory overload like I was, and I don’t want that to happen to you.”  
“I’m not some precious flower,” Vince huffed.   
“Bollo would disagree with that, I think you’ll find.” Howard laughed. “Come on now little man, tell me again: how many times a day do you have to feed to keep your strength and powers up?”  
“Twice.” He looked up expectantly at Howard, who planted a kiss on his forehead.   
“Good.”   
Just a few more test questions and then we’ll call it a day, alright?” Howard conceded. He patted Vince on the head once more, and leafed through Naboo’s manual, searching for something else to quiz Vince on.   
Vince let his head sit back on the sofa, and he stared at the ceiling. Is he stalling? He thought. He said one week… it’s been almost two weeks now…   
“I’m not stalling, Vince,” Howard said quietly, sitting next to him on the sofa. Vince looked startled. “Mind-reading,” Howard continued, “is a perk.”  
“Jesus, Howard!” Vince exclaimed, sitting upright. “How long have you been able to do that?” How long have you been reading my mind without me knowing?!   
“Not long, it’s something you have to practice.” Howard replied, “Maybe a few weeks at most. Read about it in Naboo’s book.”  
“Jesus Howard, have you been reading my mind?” Vince looked hurt.   
Howard smiled. “No, I haven’t – don’t worry. I practice on customers in the shop.” He patted Vince on the shoulder. “I know things haven’t been the greatest between us, I wouldn’t invade your privacy like that.”  
“Promise?”   
“Promise.”   
Vince rested his head against Howard’s shoulder. “Will you teach me how to do that, too?”  
“Of course, little man.”  
“That way, we can talk to each other without Naboo knowing,” he gently pressed his lips to Howard’s neck. “we could have some real fun, eh Howard?”   
Howard let a smile curl his lips at the feeling of Vince against his neck. “just what are you thinking, Vincey?” he said in a low voice.   
“Read my mind and find out.” Vince replied, playfully biting at Howard’s neck.   
“Naughty, naughty,” Howard growled, climbing on top of Vince on the sofa and kissing him back.   
Vince had just about unbuttoned Howard’s shirt when Naboo’s footsteps were heard at the top of the stairs.   
“What the HELL are you two doing?” a shocked voice demanded.   
Vince and Howard sprang up from where they had been previously tangled together on the sofa, Vince turning a bright red; Howard’s pale face slightly pinker than usual.   
Vince stammered, “We… we… uh…” He looked at Howard, then at the ground.   
“Are you two finally a thing?” Naboo’s tone softened, but was still shouting. “About bloody time,” he rolled his eyes. “But if you could stop yourselves shagging in the communal space, that would be nice.” He shouted down the stairs, “Bollo, you owe me fifty quid!” and shook his head.   
Bollo grunted as he padded up the stairs and shot a sidelong glance at the two men, still embarrassed at being caught snogging like teenagers. Bollo retreated to his room, grumbling about needing to go to the bank to pay Naboo.   
Once the coast was clear, Vince snuck another kiss on Howard’s cheek.   
“Should we get back to reviewing, then?” Howard regained composure.   
“Alright, alright,” Vince agreed, “But first…” he tugged at Howard’s half-undone shirt, pulling him back down on the couch. 

 

The following day, Howard was awoken by Vince stretching, loudly and theatrically.  
“Why on earth do you make noises like that?” Grumbled Howard, only slightly annoyed.   
“I don’t seem to recall you minding the other noises I made last night, Howard,” Vince shot back, cracking his neck and back as he sat up in bed. Howard smiled.   
“What’s the time?” Howard asked. The curtains were permanently drawn in their shared room, to avoid sunrise catching him off-guard.   
“Just after 10.” Vince replied, patting Howard’s chest where he lay. “Naboo will have opened up the shop already.”  
“Didn’t realize we’d slept so late.” Howard groaned. Oddly, since he’d Changed, he’d been sleeping a lot more – the films had certainly gotten that wrong.   
“I’ll get us a cuppa,” Vince slid off the bed and made his way to the kitchen.   
Howard slipped on his pajama bottoms that had made their way to the floor during last night’s activities. Breathing in deeply, a satisfied sigh passed through him. How quickly things had changed – never mind the obvious changes that had befallen them with Howard’s transformation – but once they’d finally broken through their friendship and ended up as… as what, lovers? Things seemed so much easier. Howard wondered why they hadn’t sorted this all out sooner. And soon, Vince would be itching to Change, too. He’d promised, after all. Am I stalling? Howard wondered as he walked softly into the kitchen, where a shirtless Vince stood next to the boiling kettle in fire-engine red boxers. No, I’m not stalling, he continued in his mind, I just don’t want to hurt him… he remembered how hot the pain had been, the almost burning feeling he felt in every vein in his body the night that vampire had bitten him. He shook his head, shaking the memory from his mind. But I promised him, he thought, so I’ll have to do it. I wish there was a simpler way…   
He slipped his arms around Vince’s slim frame, hugging him from behind. “You smell nice,” he said softly into Vince’s ear.   
“I smell like you,” Vince replied, leaning his head back for a kiss. When they broke apart, he added, “Howard, isn’t it time we talked about… you know?”  
Howard stepped back. Inhaling sharply, he said, “Yeah, I know. Come sit down, Vincey.” He guided Vince to the front room, leaving the kettle and cups in the kitchen.   
“Howard you’re not changing your mind, are you?” Vince asked, eyes wide.   
“No, no,” he started, patting Vince’s hand. “It just,” he looked down. “I’m just remembering how painful the Change actually was, and it’s hard for me to imagine doing it to you, especially now that we’re…” he looked back up into Vince’s eyes.   
“Together?” Vince finished for him. Howard nodded, smiling, showing his fangs a little.  
“Yeah.” He ran a hand through his hair. “It hurts, a lot. It burns. You can’t see, you can’t talk for a while, you’re passing in and out of consciousness, it’s awful Vince, I just---”  
Vince cut him off. “I was there, Howard. It was my lap you were lying in, it was me that kept your temperature down with ice water,” He looked down at his hands. “I remember it all, Howard. I know it’s gotta hurt, but you promised me. I’m strong enough, ain’t I?”   
“Yeah, little man.” Howard agreed. “You are. I’m sorry,” he patted Vince’s back. “I’m not having second thoughts, I’m just… a little scared to re-live it, I guess.”  
“But just think, Howard,” Vince tried to reassure him. “A little bit of pain now, and we’ll never be apart ever again.” He rested his head against Howard’s neck. “I don’t want to make you feel rushed. I’m just really excited to live forever with you.”  
Howard’s face blushed – as much as it could, anyway – at how soft Vince was being. He smiled.   
“Alright, little man. I’m ready, when you are. Let’s get some breakfast, I’ll make you your favourite. You won’t get to eat it any more.”  
“WHAT?!” Vince exclaimed. “No more Lucky Charms?” Then he paused. “But Howard, I’ve seen you eat fish and chips. Vampires can still eat human food.” He looked puzzled.   
“Dairy’s right out, little man. No more milk.”   
“Bollocks.” 

Laughter. 

Kisses.


	2. The Change

The moon was high in the sky, and humming a song.   
Howard and Vince sat on the roof, shoulders touching.   
“One last time, Vincey,” Howard turned to look at him, “Are you sure you want to do this? Leave mortality behind? Drink blood every day forever?”  
“And have super speed and read minds and stuff too?” Vince finished for him. “Yeah ‘oward, I’m ready.” He kissed Howard’s shoulder. “Let’s do it.”  
Naboo and Bollo were away on a trip to Piney Ridge to replenish their cache of magic supplies; they pair knew this weekend would be the best time to go through the Change without Naboo’s protestations. 

 

“Naboo will be furious,” Howard had tried to dissuade Vince earlier that evening.   
“I don’t care, we’ll do it while he’s out.” Vince had been so stubborn through their whole exchange, Howard almost immediately gave in. It didn’t help that every time Howard had tried to explain why Changing him would be a bad idea, Vince had shut him up with a kiss.   
Eventually, it was decided that Howard would bite Vince that weekend.   
And now, the moon was hanging in the sky, absent-mindedly humming a tune from Cats!, spinning round and round. Howard looked at Vince, his profile lit by the shining glow of the moon. He’ll probably glow when he’s Changed, Howard thought wistfully. Like the vampires in those films. When Howard had been changed, miraculously (blessedly, Howard had thought) his crows-feet had somehow disappeared and there was an angularity that had shaped his face, changing his appearance ever so slightly. Truthfully, he’d been grateful for the little jolt of youthfulness that had returned to his features, but it was a small consolation for the pain he’d gone through. Was he ready to put Vince through that?  
“I’m ready, Howard,” Vince nudged him out of his thoughts. The younger man rested his head on Howard’s shoulder. “Let’s go inside.”  
“Okay, little man. Let’s do it.”

 

The pair sat in their shared room, curtains open – the light of the full moon flooded every surface. For the Change to take hold, Vince needed the moonlight. Vince had consented to being tied to the bed so that while the transference was taking place, he wouldn’t hurt himself, nor Howard. If circumstances had been different, Vince cheekily noted, this sort of thing could be fun. Howard smirked and kissed Vince’s cheek where he lay. All the supplies had been laid out; ice water, Howard’s own blood for Vince to drink – carefully drawn earlier that evening – and a large clear quartz crystal to heal Vince’s wound and to relax him through the Change.   
Howard paced up and down the length of the room.   
“Howard, can we get on with it, please,” Vince said sarcastically, “I haven’t got all night.” He smirked.   
“Alright, little man. Sorry. Just nervous.”  
“Don’t be, Howard,” Vince reassured. “It will be fine. Let’s go!” He jostled in his restraints, impatient.   
Howard drew a chair next to the bed. “Alright,” he said again, flashing his fangs. “Ready?” He leaned down, pressing his forehead against Vince’s.   
“Ready, Howard.” Vince reassured.   
“Here we go.”  
“I love you, Howard.”  
“Love you too, Vincey.”  
Howard rested his lips against Vince’s warm neck. He paused there for a few moments, feeling the pulse of his blood. Baring his fangs, he at last sunk them into Vince’s neck, his flesh giving in to the piercing of his sharp fangs.   
Just like the first time Howard had been forced to drink blood, his eyes widened and pupils dilated, the blood coating his tongue and reviving every cell in his body. Vince tasted unlike any other blood-pack in Naboo’s spellbound freezer; he was sweet, just like the strawberry laces he loved to snack on. He knew of course that was bollocks, but it was a nice thought.   
He could feel Vince slowly growing colder; it was time to stop drinking. Just one more second, he thought desperately. He tastes so good… but Howard forced himself to break free from Vince’s neck. He didn’t want to risk hurting Vince irreparably.   
Howard crudely wiped his mouth, leaving a red streak across his arm and face where he rubbed. Vince lay on the bed, eyes darting back and forth, limbs shaking in the restraints.   
“I’m sorry, Vince,” Howard whispered, “the pain you’re in now… it will be over soon.” He gently brushed Vince’s fringe from his forehead, beads of cold sweat forming. Vince seemed to hear him, for a weak smile crept across his pretty lips at the sound of Howard’s voice.   
Howard kissed Vince’s cool forehead and laid the ice-cold washcloth across his brow. He then readied his drawn blood, emptying it into a cup for Vince to drink. He propped Vince’s head up just a little so that he could take the drink easier. “Here, Vince. You’ve got to drink this now to complete the process.” He brought the cup to Vince’s lips and watched him drink. As he took the blood, Howard swore he felt it in his own veins, the sensation of being drained himself. It was an odd feeling, one that reminded him of how he’d felt the night he had been bitten. He could see the color drain from Vince’s pretty face as he drank deeply – not that Vince had that much color to him to begin with, anyway – the Change was taking place now. Vince’s muscles began to twitch and strain against the ties that kept him safe, and his eyes grew wide. He drained the cup of Howard’s blood dry; Howard put it back on the night table and observed Vince with a fascination he didn’t mean to have. This isn’t a bloody science experiment, he reminded himself. He dabbed the cool washcloth against Vince’s face, wiping away a thin trickle of blood from his mouth where he’d spilled a little. His body shook, and a low, soft moan escaped his lips. He moistened another washcloth and applied soft pats up and down Vince’s trembling body, trying to cool him down and calm the storm raging through his veins.   
The next stage would be the most painful, Howard knew – Vince’s blood would soon turn black inside of him and create trails of ink across his whole body. If it wasn’t an excruciating process, it would have been rather beautiful to watch, he thought. He held Vince’s hand tightly as he spotted the first curls of onyx winding around his limbs.   
Vince cried out in agony at the feeling of his body seeming to atrophy in high-speed; His eyes turned red, then gold, then black, then reverted to their clear blue. His back arched as his bones broke and healed themselves in turn; Howard winced at the cracking sounds, remembering the pain he’d gone through years before. At last, Vince settled back down on the bed, breathing heavily. His muscles seemed to relax – or at least, stop fighting – through the Change, as the black color in his blood subsided and returned to normal, the swirls and coils like tattoos across his body slipped away, and his skin returned to its pale, unblemished alabaster, the moonlight illuminating every pore and slope of his frame.   
The final stages of the Change were taking over now, and Vince’s strawberry-blond hair began to turn raven black. The same thing had happened to Howard’s hair, too, something that Vince had said gave him more character. Howard grew to like it, because Vince had said how cool it had made him look. Now, Vince’s long shaggy hair was losing its boyish lightness, and turning dark – he’d had black hair before, when he’d gone through his goth/glam rock phase a while back. Now, he’d never be able to dye it again – Howard had failed to mention that little detail – I wonder how cross he’ll be with me once he tries to color his hair for the first time. Despite the situation, Howard couldn’t help a little grin. I can’t believe we’ve done this… together for an eternity, eh? He thought. When this is all over, I’ll just want to lie next to you, and sleep for days and days. Howard returned to his job of patting Vince’s shuddering body with a cold cloth, as he watched Vince battle the heat of the Change. It was nearly done; his body was growing cold, just like Howard’s, and his muscles began to truly relax as he sunk a little easier into his mattress, soaked with sweat.   
The next stage might end up being a long one – Howard had no idea how long Vince would be passed out from the effort, but he had to stay by his side and ensure he did not wake and become disoriented, and try to break his bonds. He looked down at Vince where he lay, and a warm smile rested on his face. His eyes relaxed as they passed over Vince’s face, his body (which did actually seem to glow in the moonlight; leave it to Vince to end up being like a vampire from those films). He couldn’t resist pressing a soft kiss against Vince’s cool lips. To his surprise, Vince responded, and kissed him back softly.   
“Vince?” Howard asked, flabbergasted. “How are you awake?”  
“…oward…” Vince muttered, voice hoarse from having screamed and cried. “Howard…” he repeated, rolling his head back and forth. Howard leaned in closer so that Vince wouldn’t have to strain his voice further. “Howard… am I dead?” Vince asked faintly.   
Howard smiled, feeling tears forming in his eyes as he looked at Vince. “No, little man,” he smoothed Vince’s hair. “No, Vincey, you’re not dead. You made it.” He smiled.   
“Is it… is it done?” He asked, his voice as weak as a kitten. He rested his head back on the pillow, and ran his tongue over his teeth expectantly. He winced when he felt his tongue pricked by two small, razor-sharp fangs. He immediately brightened, despite the little trickle of blood that dripped from his lip. “Howard!” he exclaimed.   
“Yeah, little man, yeah,” Howard smiled, baring his own fangs. “It’s all done.” I guess he’s stronger than me after all, Howard mused. This didn’t take him nearly as long as it took me. “Let’s get you untied, shall we,” he moved to loosen Vince’s ties. He took his time, gently caressing the pale, soft skin of Vince’s wrists.   
He quickly read Vince’s mind when he “overheard” him think <> and an idea found its way into his head. He climbed into the bed and leaned over Vince’s body, and brought their faces close together. Howard wordlessly kissed Vince, who reciprocated. Unable to move, Vince began to twitch and shudder at Howard’s exploring touches, up and down his exposed skin. His senses would be on overdrive now, so even the gentlest touch would make his nerve endings into fireworks – Howard didn’t have to do much to soon feel Vince straining in his trousers.   
Catching his breath, Howard whispered into Vince’s ear, “Vince, we shouldn’t… you’re not well enough…” even though the bulge in his own trousers would disagree. Vince growled in protest, sending a shiver through Howard’s body.   
“Fine,” he grumbled in agreement. “That was nice, though…” he smiled up at Howard. “Now untie me, I’m starving ‘oward.”   
“Sure thing, little man.” He complied, untying Vince from the bed at last. Helping him to sit up – Vince was dizzy – they sat on the bed together for a moment, having seemingly crossed a threshold that they knew there was no going back through.   
They both stared absentmindedly at the floor, swinging their legs, like two boys waiting outside the principal’s office, the enormity of what had happened at last hitting them.   
“Howard, it’ll be alright, won’t it?”  
“What will, little man?”  
“Naboo will be cross with us, won’t he.”   
“Not much he can do about it now.”  
“That’s true.”   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	3. Everything's Alright, Now

Naboo was, indeed, furious. 

Upon returning from Shamansbury’s, grocery bags full of supplies, he ascended the stairs toward the front room only to find Howard teaching Vince how to control his newly bestowed powers of hyper-speed so as not to crash into things and hurt himself. He wasn’t a very good student – on the ground were the remains of the shattered floor lamp and DJ turntable; Naboo exploded.   
“What the hell have you two done?” He dropped his bags to the floor, Bollo scurrying to pick them up so the frogs they’d bought didn’t jump out.   
“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” he grumbled.   
“Naboo!” both men shouted in unison, surprised.   
“Howard, what the hell have you done?” Naboo marched over to Howard, shoving him. “Did you Change Vince? What where you thinking?” He may have been shorter than both of them, but in that moment he seemed enormous.   
“It was my idea, Naboo,” Vince interjected. “We’d talked it over for ages. It was my decision.” Howard nodded his head stupidly.   
Naboo only stared them down.   
“…Sorry, Naboo,” the boys said together, like schoolchildren. They looked at the floor, then at each other. And started laughing.   
“This isn’t funny!” Naboo countered. “I’m already on thin ice with the Head Shaman after what happened last week, how am I going to explain this?”  
“It’s not our fault that you and Bollo got shitfaced at Saboo’s stag do and wee’d on the Head Shaman!” Vince shot back. “You know you can’t handle tequila!”   
Naboo slumped onto the sofa.   
“So I’m really stuck with both you ball-bags for eternity now, huh?”  
“Looks that way.”  
“Fantastic,” he said sarcastically, “just keep your hands to yourselves in the communal space if you please, I don’t ever want to see that again.”

Laugher.


End file.
